1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a host device and a slave device controlling method, and more particularly, to a host device which virtualizes a slave device connected to the host device locally and controls the slave device in a method of controlling a network device and a slave device controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a host device is connected to a slave device through various connection channels such as a serial, a universal serial bus (USB), and Ethernet, and provides a user with various applications through the slave device being connected to the host device.
Applications provided from a host device should be implemented to comply with physical characteristics of the slave device connected to the host device and various communication protocols on the physical layer.
Accordingly, the developer of applications of a host device needs to develop applications that comply with driver software for the connection of various physical layers on the host device and various communication protocols that exist beyond the physical layers.
However, a developer has difficulty in implementing applications because the developer should consider various physical input and output ports since the recent host devices are capable of being connected to various types of slave devices. In addition, the host devices have poor compatibility between applications which drive different types of slave devices.